And Ink Shall Cover the Land
by Mistress Lust and Blood
Summary: Unrest develops between the Kingdom of Orange and the Land of Black and White when two new monarchs take control. And soon, war will be declared. Rated M for later chapters. Smut, crossovers, and slash abound!
1. Rumors of War

_Author's Notes: This is an experiment I've been wanting to try for a while now. Needless to say, this is going to be an epic of a story, possibly one of my longest. Now, I'm not a cartoon expert, so I won't feature every cartoon under the sun. So if your favorite cartoon doesn't appear in my story, I'm sorry. I only know so much. Also, some alliances and good/bad characters are mixed up a bit, meaning a good guy might be working for a bad guy, or vise versa. Just run with it and you will enjoy the story more. Oh, and also, none of this was influenced by that Bleedman guy's comic. If you don't believe me, then that's your problem, not mine. Enjoy! _

Chapter One- Rumors of War

Once upon a time, as many fairy tales would start, there lived two kingdoms. But these were no ordinary realms. For the inhabitants in these lands were of the utmost peculiarity.

In the East, the Kingdom of Orange reigned supreme. Its people were happy and perky, almost to the point of being really annoying. Their businesses thrived and their economy was strong. And for the most part, they lived squeaky clean, peaceful lives.

And in the West, the Land of Black and White ruled. Contrary to its name, its citizens were very colorful indeed. The people were strong-willed and edgy compared to their neighbors in Orange. The economy was not as sturdy due to mild overpopulation, but the kingdom still thrived.

Normally, these two empires lived in peace, often trading goods and competing in games and such. But turmoil had come over the land. For not too long ago, two new monarchs had taken over the thrones.

"I said I wanted Poop Cola! Not Purple Flurp," a shrill voice shouted as a soda can was thrown across the room. "To the dungeon with him!!"

"No! Please! Your majesty! I beg of you," cowered the masked servant.

"Away with this Ultra Lord idiot," the queen screamed.

Within seconds, two guards grabbed the servant and carried him away, kicking and screaming some nonsense about Ultra Lord having his revenge.

The queen sat in silence for a moment.

"Kind of harsh, don't you think," said someone next to her.

The purple haired woman sent a fiery glare towards her brother. "And what business is it of yours," she said.

Dib couldn't help but lean back out of instinct at her callous gaze. "Well, you _did_ make me your royal advisor, Gaz," he said.

"I am not keeping you alive to order me around! Do you want to end up like Dad?!"

Dib shuddered at the thought of the sentence their father was enduring. He was somewhere in the slime springs working as a slime collector. The work was hard and the hours were long without any breaks. And the slime… oh the slime!

"I-I just thought I could give you some advice so your subjects would not revolt against you," he said nervously, "You do treat them rather roughly."

"Tough love," Gaz stated, glaring out in front of her, "They will warm up to it eventually. Because of me, the Kingdom of Orange is the most powerful force on the face of the earth!"

"But what about the Land of Black and White," Dib asked.

Gaz scoffed. "Their queen is no match for me. Soon war will be declared and we will see who the most powerful woman on earth truly is!"

* * *

"Oh! Mandy! Mandy! I can touch my brain through my nose! Wanna see," Billy asked, a big stupid grin on his face. 

"No Billy," Queen Mandy said, casually reading her magazine as she sat with her legs over one side of her throne. Years of being friends with Billy had built up the queen's tolerance for incompetence, hence why she had more loyal subjects than that of Queen Gaz. However, her unimaginable fury was not something to be taken lightly.

"Darling," someone said from across the room.

Mandy looked up from her reading material. "What is it, Grim," she said.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out soul hunting tonight. It's been a long time since we've spent time together," he said, hoping for a yes.

"Sorry Grim," she said closing her magazine, "I have a meeting tonight with my advisors. It seems there has been some unrest in Orange, leading to rumors of war. And if that spoiled little brat of a queen wants a fight, I'm more than willing to give it to her," Mandy said squinting her eyes.

"Oh… alright. Maybe some other time," Grim sighed, disappointed.

"Maybe we can have a little fun _later_ tonight," Mandy said suggestively.

An evil little grin crept onto Grim's face. Now _that _was the kind of fun he never got tired of. He winked at his wife and floated out of the throne room, his mood having improved quite a bit.

Though Mandy was evil and cold, she still loved her husband. And she had lived to regret her childhood notion of romance being for the weak-minded. However, she seemed to view love as a toy rather than a commitment. Grim was there for her personal enjoyment and need of companionship. He was certainly not her second half as some gooey romance novel might portray marriage.

"My queen," said another voice.

Mandy looked towards the timid voice. Her servant stood shaking in fear of his queen.

"What do you want, elephant boy," she asked, returning to her magazine.

"I… uh… The General wants to see you," he said in a thick Indian accent.

Mandy rolled her eyes and closed her magazine again. "How urgent is it," she asked.

"He says it cannot wait," Raj stated.

"Fine, send him in," she said, taking her legs off her arm rest and putting them firmly on the floor.

"Oooo! Can I stay and listen," Billy asked excitedly.

"No Billy," Mandy said patiently, "I have a secret mission for you."

"Oh! A secret mission! What is it?! What is it," he said, begging to know.

"Go downstairs to the kitchen and ask chef Chowder to make a large dinner for me and my advisors," she said.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah," Billy chanted, running around the room. He sprinted for the doorway, but slammed into the side of the wall, leaving a comical imprint in the stone. Billy wobbled back, his tongue hanging out the side of him mouth, his eyes dizzy. But with a quick shake of his head, he was off.

As Billy left, a shadowy figure stood in the doorway. Mandy looked at the figure coldly. "What news do you bring me, Nigel," she asked, crossing her long leg over the other casually.

"There are new developments in the impending war, your highness," Nigel Uno said as he stepped out of the shadows so his queen could see him. He was much older now, well into his early twenties. And since the KND had been overthrown by Mandy a long time ago, he no longer went by the name of Numbah One. Mandy stripped him of the title to make sure there was no confusion of who was in charge. But he served well as a military leader. And his wife, Abigail, ran Mandy's personal secret agency the MND. Coupled together, their power was quite formidable.

Mandy took hold of her scythe and ran her hand up and down the stick in thought. "Continue," she said.

"We believe Queen Gaz has sent spies into our midst to steal valuable information. We've had several tip-offs from subjects loyal to your highness," he said, opening the folder he carried at his side. He reached into it and pulled out a series of photos. He walked towards Mandy, and handed them to her.

"So far, there is not much information as to who the spies might be, and where they are hiding, but we have several special agents out on the field trying to find them. We can't prove these suspects are spies yet, but if we do, it will be grounds for war."

"Exactly what that brat wants," Mandy stated, taking the photos.

She looked at the first picture. It was a half lit photo of a man in a trench coat and hat looking around a corner. But just under the hat was a small tuff of snow white hair, and it almost appeared his eyes were glowing green. Mandy switched to the next photo, which was of someone much shorter and obviously furry with a rather large nose. But it was hard to make out anything else. So she switched to the third and final picture. It was obviously a woman due to her hourglass figure, but she was covered from head to toe in a trench coat and hat as well.

"Are they the only ones," Mandy asked calmly.

"The only ones we know about," the General said.

"I want them found immediately," she said, her anger starting to show a little.

"Believe me, your highness, we have our finest MND agents after them," he assured her.

"Who," she hissed, squinting her eyes.

* * *

A set of determined eyes watched the streets below. The agent sat perched on a fire escape, waiting for his colleague to show up. He was scheduled to meet with them in the alley below, but he decided to remain out of sight, in case something unexpected was to happen. His shining blade remained faithfully at his side as he patrolled the lane with his eyes. 

"Nice to see you Jack," came a voice from behind him.

Almost instantly, the agent drew his sword and whipped it around behind him, screaming like a banshee. He brought the sword down only to have it stopped in midair. His colleague stood there, holding the blade above her head, snatched between her palms.

Jack let out a breath of exasperation and withdrew his weapon.

"You're loosing your touch, Jack. It supposed to be very hard to sneak up on a samurai," the woman stated with a teasing grin.

"_You_ should be more careful, B.C.," Jack stated, "You might get yourself killed."

"You are just mad I was able to catch you off guard," she teased. The agent removed her hat to reveal a much older and taller Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls. Her hair had grown slightly and she still retained the natural beauty her sisters also possessed. But a fairy princess, she was not. Normally, she would be fighting on the front lines with her sisters, but her street smarts in the shadier parts of Black and White had proved quite useful in the past. So every now and then she would be called forth for special assignments.

"Have you heard from Weasel," Jack asked.

"Last I saw him, he was working around the Ink Well," Buttercup said.

"_That_ devious place," Jack asked.

"The one and only," she said, raising an eyebrow.

The Ink Well was one of the most underhanded clubs in all of Black and White. Only the toughest and most evil characters dare cross its threshold. But it was the perfect place for a spy to find shelter. Some of the Queen's greatest traitors were known to frequent the club.

Jack looked slightly worried at the notion of Weasel willingly going to this infamous den of deceit. "I hope he can handle himself in there. He never seemed to be the _physical_ fighter type," he said.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you" Buttercup said, the side of her mouth turning up in a grin. "But I have faith in him. I've seen him talk his way out of hopeless situations many times before. But if you're still worried, we can go check on him."

"It might set my wondering mind at ease," Jack stated.

"Shall I call ahead for a reservation," she teased.

"It might be the last thing you do," he taunted back.

* * *

_A good start in my opinion. I hope it has peeked your interest. _


	2. The Ink Well

Chapter Two- The Ink Well

Jack and Buttercup looked up at the blinking neon sign above the entrance to The Ink Well. A plethora of noise could be heard from the outside, but that was to be expected. The place looked old but well kept. It certainly made enough money to stay afloat. The biggest names in villains and notorious traitors gathered here in the scummiest crock pot of the kingdom. Buttercup looked at Jack who returned her glance. He nodded to her and put his hood over his head. Buttercup nodded back and put her hat on, making sure it covered her face.

"So tell me, bartender. How has business been," a red, furry creature asked as he sat at the bar.

"Who wants to know," the bartender asked, gritting his very sharp teeth.

"Just a wandering stranger," he said very suavely.

The bull shark looked Weasel up and down carefully. He didn't look like your average criminal or traitor. In fact, he was wearing the top half of a white tux, giving him a 007 look. But then again, crime bosses were always coming in dressed liked that, almost always looking for business. And that was probably the case.

"Eh, it's been good," Bull said, drying a mug on his apron.

"A lot of weird characters in here," Weasel noticed, "Probably doesn't make your job any easier."

"Certainly not," the shark said, "I get kooks giving me a hard time almost every night."

"So… you get any fine ladies around this joint," Weasel asked, as if he were really interested.

Bull gave him a knowing grin. "Oh yeah, we get some great eye candy in here," he said giving Weasel a playful nudge with his elbow. "You see that lovely thing over there?"

He pointed to one of the tables near the back, past all the commotion in the middle of the room. There was a woman sitting there hiding behind a newspaper.

"She's been coming in every other night for the past month, sitting all by herself. She wears glasses, but they make her look classy, ya know? We don't get many dames like that around here. I'd say she'd be a fine catch."

Weasel smiled. "Thank you my good man," he said leaving a fresh five on the counter. And with that, he began making his way over to her table. It was hard trying to go in and out of the loud and violent tables of crooks and villains, but Weasel knew how to seem inconspicuous. But he stopped suddenly when he saw someone familiar out of the corner of his eye. A hooded gentleman had just walked through the door. And he knew in an instant it was his co-agent Jack. But acknowledging Jack's presence would blow his cover, so he cleared his throat and continued to the table with the lovely young lady.

As Jack entered, he almost immediately noticed his partner. He saw Weasel stop for a moment, but continue in the path he was headed.

"He must be onto something," Jack said under his breath. So he made his way to an empty stool on the bar.

Weasel sauntered up to the table and hopped onto a chair, trying to make up for their rather large height difference. He read the headlines of the newspaper she was reading. _General Uno Raises Terrorist Threat Level_…

"Some news about the General," he said in his most alluring voice.

The redheaded woman tilted her newspaper forward, giving Weasel a quick glance at her glasses. They were very sexy indeed, but almost gave her a sinister appearance.

"Quite," she said, tilting her newspaper back up.

"I hardly think it necessary to raise such a fuss about silly rumors," he said casually, "Wouldn't you agree?"

This time, the woman didn't put down her paper. "Better safe than sorry," she answered.

Weasel's smile quickly changed into a frown. He asked her that last question in animal language. For you see, cartoon animals had a special language all their own that human cartoons could not understand, and yet this woman did without even noticing he'd switched.

"So… what is a lovely young thing like you doing in a rough place like this? This is a fairly shady part of the kingdom," he stated.

"Who knows," she said, "Maybe, I'm a really shady character," she finished, peeking out from behind her newspaper with a smirk.

"Hmmm… so tell me, Eliza," he said, "What brings you so far from home?"

The woman paused for a moment. And suddenly, she put down her paper completely. And there she was, little Miss Eliza Thornberry herself, freckles and all. Although, she looked much more mature since the last time Weasel had seen her. She was a bit of an underground celebrity amongst the cartoon animals, being the only human to understand their secret language, a skill proving most vital in times of war.

Weasel was about to say something until he heard a small click to his right. He quickly turned his head, but was too late to react. A huge cloud of Eugopatamian knockout gas was sprayed into the air and Weasel collapsed almost immediately.

Jack, who was sitting at the bar, looked at the reflection in his mug. He saw his partner fall, but restrained himself from reacting. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw a woman and some shaded figure arguing.

"What the heck do you think you are doing," Eliza whispered angrily to her partner.

"What was I suppose to do?! He was about to blow your cover! We had to shut him up, somehow," the short, coated creature stated in a whisper.

"You were way out of line, Norbert! Now we have to sneak him out of here without looking suspicious!"

"Alright! Here! Sling one of his arms over my shoulder," the beaver stated, explaining his plan for escape.

Jack looked away for a moment, searching in his head what to do. Buttercup was not supposed to come in for another two minutes. If they took Weasel now, she would see them leaving and most likely attack. He had to get out of there quickly to warn her.

Without a word, he calmly rose from his seat, leaving a handful of ones to pay for the drink. And he carefully made his way to the door. But just as he was about to touch it, it opened from the outside.

Buttercup stood there in the doorway, looking at Jack like he was crazy. She was about to say something till he clapped a hand over her mouth and shoved her outside around the corner of the building.

"What is going on," she almost yelled at him when he finally released his hold, "What do you think you are doing diverting from the plan like that?!"

"Shhh! Something's happened. Weasel is being kidnapped as we speak, possibly by the alleged spies. We are going to follow them. They may lead us to the other one."

Buttercup stared daggers at him for a moment, but nodded her head professionally. "I'll take to the air. You try to keep up on foot."

"Just worry about yourself, _Butterbean_," Jack said, putting special emphasis on the pet name. And with that, he hid himself in the shadows of the alley.

Buttercup gritted her teeth. She hated when he called her that. But she rolled her eyes and silently flew up into the air, awaiting the next move of the two spies. She hid in a tree that overlooked the front entrance and waited. But she did not wait long, for perhaps only a few moments later, the short guy wobbled outside with Weasel slung over his shoulder, as if he were carrying out a drunk drinking buddy. The guy yelled out a few things to the bartender about getting his friend home in time for a wedding and left, shortly followed by his female partner.

Buttercup watched them as they went around the back to their car. "Alright, strangers… let's play cat and mouse," she whispered intensely.

* * *

_So... still interested? If so, let me know how I'm doing. _


	3. Scandalous

Chapter Three- Scandalous

Gaz sat in her throne, tapping her fingers on the armrest. She had ordered for her fiancé to come a few moments ago, but even now her patience was beginning to wear thin. Her fuse was notoriously short, prompting her servants to finish their tasks more hurriedly.

Her advisor was meeting with the General, most likely discussing tactics for the impending war. Although, it wouldn't surprise her if they were doing more than just talking. For you see, Dib had a scandalous past with the General. As of now it was over, but much unprofessional activity occurred within the royals and the royal staff. Scandals were nothing new to the Kingdom of Orange. But the thought of such incompetence angered Gaz for a moment, and she snorted a little at the idea that her brother and the General might be getting it on at that very moment.

Suddenly, in the silence of the throne room, a figure entered the room. The tapping of his feet on the tile floor snapped Gaz out of her deep thought and she reacted.

"Where have you been," she barked, raising her voice.

Gaz's fiancé stopped in his tracks for a moment, startled by her tone. "I am sorry, my love. I was out in the garden," he said, continuing to walk closer to the throne.

"The garden?" she questioned, "Why are you all of a sudden interested in the garden? If I recall, you hated the garden last week."

"A change of pace does everyone some good," he said, "So what did you want me for?"

"I wanted to discuss the wedding. As of now, I am postponing the war until we are married," she stated to him, "But I fear Mandy might be catching onto us. It has been reported that our spies are close to being discovered. If they are caught, Mandy will strike first, giving her the upper hand," Gaz explained.

"So you maybe want to reschedule the wedding to a closer date," he asked her.

"Yes, Zim," she stated, "But will the wedding be planned by then?"

"I will do everything within my power to make sure everything is perfect," Zim promised her, kneeling on one knee before her.

Gaz may have been a demon, but she was still a woman and wanted only the best for her wedding. Besides, the wedding was to be a huge event marking not only hers and Zim's union but the beginning of an alliance between her kingdom and the planet Irk. Their armada of spaceships would prove to be a vital weapon against Black and White. For undoubtedly Mandy would call upon the forces of the underworld to fight for her. And Queen Gaz needed something with just as much firepower to fight back.

Gaz smiled at him crookedly. Seeing how they were alone for once, she took the opportunity to partake in their dark courtship. She crossed her legs seductively.

"Tell me, Zim. What do you like most about me," she asked.

Zim smiled evilly at her, seeing the mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh, I'm not sure," he stated, getting up off his knee and sauntering up to her. "It might be the way your brow furrows when you get really annoyed. It might be the way your hair is always perfectly in place," he said, standing next to her throne and staring down at her. He leaned down, putting a hand on the armrest and running his fingers through her hair with the other. "Or maybe it's the way you make everyone your…"

"Your majesty?"

Zim stopped mid-sentence and looked away, sighing in frustration. Gaz growled a little at being interrupted. "Go away," she almost screamed at the servant standing in the doorway.

The servant shivered a little but cleared his throat. "But, your majesty, the royal advisor has returned," he said.

Gaz gritted her teeth and growled, fire blazing in her eyes. "I said get out!!!"

Immediately, the servant ran out as fast as he could, shaking in fear. He ran down the hallway so quickly, he didn't notice he had past the royal advisor himself.

Dib looked over his shoulder as the servant zipped by. He knew he probably shouldn't see Gaz at that moment, but after meeting with the General, he felt brave. So he peeked into the throne room and almost instantly cringed. His sister and the scourge of his existence were making googily eyes. He hated catching those two showing any kind of affection towards each other. But then again, nothing made him happier than interrupting one of those moments.

Without hesitation, he entered the throne room. Needless to say, he hadn't been noticed, seeing how the two lovebirds were fixated on each other. But he would fix that.

Dib cleared his throat as loudly as he could, letting it echo all around the large chamber.

Gaz turned her head towards the noise and growled again seeing her brother interrupting them. "What is it, Dib?" she angrily spat.

He stood up tall and put his hand casually behind his back. The informal stance almost mocked Gaz, as if to prove she couldn't be in control all the time.

"I have a few matters to discuss with you regarding the General," Dib said very calmly.

There was a bit of a pause in which Zim made good use of to glare at the pointy-haired advisor.

"Alone…," Dib added on, catching Zim's glare of death.

"Come back later," Gaz screeched.

"No, no, darling. It's quite alright," Zim stated, "I have matters of my own to attend to."

Dib smiled pompously to himself. He got a sick little kick out of breaking up the fun for those two. But Zim had his own ways of retaliation.

The alien bent down and gave his lover a long, passionate kiss. The only real reason he bothered doing so was to get Dib's blood boiling or at least to gross him out. It was no secret that he and Zim hated each other. In fact, it had been the latest bit of gossip among the citizens of Orange ever since the engagement was announced. So everyone buzzed about with predictions on how long it would be till one of them killed the other.

As the two lovers kissed for what seemed like forever, Dib could not help but wince at the truly disgusting sight. At least it was sickening to him. So much so that he had to look away in annoyance.

Finally, Gaz broke the kiss and motioned for Zim to leave with a small jerk of her head. He smiled and nodded, sauntering towards the doorway. As he past Dib, he made complete eye contact and smirked devilishly, taunting his enemy to humor himself.

Dib's nose wrinkled, almost taking on the appearance of a quiet snarl. But he refused to give his enemy anymore satisfaction. So once Zim was gone, he approached his sister.

"So what is so important that you had to interrupt me," she snapped.

"Oh you know, the usual, completely confidential, highly important military tactics presented by the General. Same old, same old," Dib stated, shrugging his shoulders, "Oh, and I'm really getting tired of her attitude by the way."

"She still too spicy for you?" Gaz taunted.

Dib was going to tell her how that devilish woman always made passes at him and how he would suggest firing her. But then again, Gaz would probably not pick _him_ over _her_. She was, after all, the greatest military genius Orange had seen in decades. But she was deceitful, dark, and a pistol to say the very least. Not to mention, she could get away with just about anything. But that was to be expected since the General and Gaz were long time best friends.

"I just feel she is becoming too unprofessional, especially for someone in her position of power," Dib responded.

"Put your big boy shorts on and deal with it," Gaz snapped at him, "Now give up the plans. I don't have all night."

Dib sighed, clearly frustrated. "Alright," he said, pulling out the data chip.

* * *

_A bit of a short chapter, but it explains a lot. And no, I'm not telling you who the General is, and no, I am not going to answer a review that tries to guess who it is! So bleh! Anyways, I hope you liked the update. _


	4. The Advisors

Chapter Four- The Advisors

"So it is agreed," Nigel stated, "Should Orange attack us first, we retaliate with a full force Underworld invasion."

"That is only if they attack by land. I can't offer much for the skies," Grim argued.

"The MND will take care of the skies," Abigail said, "We can even call in miscellaneous commandeered ships, like the fleet we confiscated from the superheroes."

"Not to mention, we have several soldiers that fly without mechanical aid," Hector Con Carne added, "We can order them in as well."

Mandy sat at the head of the large, extravagant table, surrounded by her advisors. She eyed each one of them as they discussed various issues back and forth. During her meetings with her advisors, she liked to let them talk things out without her. If they could come up with a suitable solution on their own, then Mandy's time and effort were saved. But if they couldn't, usually the answer was incredibly obvious to her and she stepped in to show them all up with her superior leadership and cunning. This was just another way she asserted her authority.

This meeting was a usual one. She sat back in her large chair and just watched and listened until her judgment was needed.

Sitting closest to her on her left was General Uno and his wife MND General Abigail Uno. Together, they knew the exact status and firepower of the army and secret services.

After the two generals, there sat Hector Con Carne and General Scar. Between the two of them, they had a wide knowledge of playing dirty in love and war. Not to mention, they were both pretty handy with methods of intimidation, a valuable trait.

On her right, sitting closest to her was her dear husband Grim. Aside from being her arm candy, his knowledge of the Underworld proved incredibly important. He had hundreds of connections from the land of the dead, even some within the Kingdom of Orange itself.

Sitting next to Grim was one of Mandy's most important advisors, Eddward, or codename Double Dee. He was an oddball in this pack of dark, cynical characters, but he served a very important task. He was the people's voice so to speak and advised her based upon public reaction. He made sure her public image was untainted and she remained respected and revered. No ruler ever wanted their subjects to revolt.

After Double Dee, there sat _Him_, the _so-called_ eviliest of evil. At least, that was his title before Mandy stepped into the picture. When the two first met, they instantly butted heads over who was truly the nastiest. But after getting physical a few times, _Him_ finally surrendered the title over to her. Now, he served as a political advisor, usually helping with the legal aspects of running a kingdom.

Last, but not least, was Dexter. Being one of the smartest people on Mandy's staff, he served as an excellent advisor in many forms of technology and research. Most of the kingdom's new advancements were largely thanks to him. Not to mention, his ability to punch out giant robot designs was very useful.

After a few more topics, the meeting began to draw to a close. Mandy looked at Double Dee with penetrating eyes. He had remained fairly silent throughout the whole conference, but his pencil was getting quite a workout, as he was writing down almost everything being said.

"Any questions before we call this meeting to a close," Nigel asked.

Mandy cleared her throat subtly. All eyes instantly turned to her out of respect and fear. She stared at Double Dee with her usual glare. "Do you have anything to say Eddward," she asked in a chilling tone.

Double Dee shrunk down into his seat when all eyes turned to him. "Well… I…," he stuttered, flipping through his papers. "I strongly propose to evade striking first if possible. Some of our more ignorant citizens may assume _we_ are the rabble-rousers and institute small upheavals all over the kingdom."

"In English, Brain-Boy," _Him _hissed meanly.

"He's saying that if we strike first, the idiots of our society will come to the conclusion that _we_ are starting the war," Dexter explained casually, his chair leaning back so far it looked as if it would tip over.

"Therefore, making _us_ look like the bad guys," Abigail finished.

"But we just can't sit by and wait for them to attack first," Scar stated angrily.

"That is why we need to find those spies… _now_," Mandy said.

Her advisors went silent. Of course, she knew exactly what to do.

"Their capture is our ticket to winning. If we bring our public physical evidence of our neighbor's betrayal, they will raise their voices against Orange and beg for protection from me, their leader. And with the public's support, making the first move will be easy. Whosoever strikes first gains the upper hand in war," she continued.

At times, it was frightening how powerful and ingenious Mandy was. Her abilities as a ruler seemed endless in every aspect one could think of. Not only was she a brilliant mind, but physically, she was a vicious fighter and a talented sorceress. If she so desired, she could kill every one of them in that room, with or without her scythe.

They paused for a moment until Nigel stood. "We are doing everything within our power to capture those spies," he said, "In fact, judging by the caliber of our special agents, it should be a matter of days."

"Do _not _let me down Nigel," she hissed. She looked at the others. "And that goes for the rest of you."

A unanimous chill went up the spines of each of her advisors when she gave the order. And with that, the meeting was adjourned. They all rose and gathered their papers, talking amongst each other. They left the room, followed by various personal staff and assistants. But Double Dee walked alone. Upon receiving the job of advisor, he refused to have any staff of his own, claiming his personal system would be unhinged with all the extra help. But this choice had always bothered Mandy, as there were fewer people to keep watch over him. But she had always assumed his fear of her would keep him from doing something stupid.

She watched him leaving. "Double Dee," she said.

He immediately stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, you're Majesty?"

Mandy waited until they were the only two left in the room. She got up from her giant chair. "How is everything," she asked, sauntering up to him with her scythe in hand.

He swallowed hard as she got closer. "Just fine, you're Majesty. I've been busy," he said, trying to inch towards the door.

Mandy saw him retreating and swiftly moved to put herself between him and the door. "I've been hearing… things," she said in a sultry voice.

"Things?" he asked nervously, his papers beginning to fall out of his hands.

"You've been staying up late," she said, looking right at him, "I can tell by those dark circles under your eyes."

As she kept advancing towards him, he took small steps backwards. But he stopped very suddenly and nearly dropped his papers when he ran into the table. Mandy was so close to him now, he could feel her breath on his face.

Her eyes squinted threateningly. "Get some sleep," she said through clenched teeth. Her eyes burned with a hidden warning, advising him to watch himself.

He gulped loudly and just nodded his head.

Mandy glared at him for a few more seconds. Then, with one swift motion, she knocked the papers out of his hands, sending them flying to the floor. He yelped at the sudden attack and flinched.

"How clumsy of you," she hissed, "Pick them up."

Having made her point, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room, leaving Double Dee alone. He just stood against the table, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. He breathed in and out, feeling his heart pound uncontrollably. He looked towards the door to make sure she was really gone.

"She's on to me," he whispered.

* * *

_I hope that wasn't too much information. I personally liked the interaction between Mandy and Double Dee the most. _


	5. Spy vs Spy

Chapter Five- Spy vs. Spy

"Don't tie it too tight, Norbert," Eliza ordered as she finished binding Weasel's hands together.

"What do you care," Norbert asked, giving the knot one last yank, "Danny is probably going to order us to kill him once we torture information from him."

"We don't know that," Eliza argued, "For all we know, Weasel could be good for a ransom."

The two stepped back and looked over their handiwork. Weasel's chin rested on his chest as the ropes forced him to sit up straight on the chair. He was still completely under, which was the plan. Eliza and Norbert were waiting for their third and final member of their group. And incidentally, he was the leader. And as the leader, he would know exactly how to deal with this counter spy.

Norbert and Eliza sat down in the small room. For their stay in Black and White, they needed a covert place to keep all their equipment. And unfortunately, the only suitable place was an old abandoned television studio. Not much was known about it, except for the sign on the outside that read "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays." But it looked as though it hadn't been used in years.

"I read in the newspaper that the threat level has been raised," Eliza said, "That means the MND is on to us. And I have a feeling Weasel was one of their agents sent to find us."

"If we are found before Queen Gaz's wedding, Black and White will strike before we have the support of the Irken armada," Norbert figured, a bead of sweat running down his fur. "What do we do?!"

"We wait for DP to return before we can continue," she stated, "He will know exactly what to do."

"Where is he exactly?"

"I think he said something about La Resistance."

"La Resistance?!" Norbert exclaimed, "What is he trying to do, make things worse?! If he is discovered by La Resistance, then _they_ will attack _everyone_!"

"Oh calm down, Norb," Eliza said, rolling her eyes, "La Resistance is just a stupid little group of whiny troublemakers with slingshots and bubblegum shooters. DP is just making sure that they stay that way."

"Does he even know where they meet," Norbert asked.

"Not yet," howled a ghostly voice.

A bluish haze appeared on the floor. With a ghoulish wail, a scary figure erupted from the floorboards. His eyes burned green and his white hair whipped around in the wind he was creating in the room.

"Hi Danny," Norbert and Eliza said, clearly unmoved by his grand entrance.

The ghostly figure frowned in annoyance. The whole room instantly went still again as the phantom planted his feet on the ground and took on a more human appearance.

"Why do I even bother making an entrance anymore," Danny asked, running his fingered through his hair to straighten out his windblown locks.

"So I guess you still haven't found La Resistance," Eliza said.

"My last lead turned out to be a dead end. It seems they are getting smarter," he said, removing his trench coat to reveal his normal phantom costume.

Eliza took the opportunity to subtly look him over. She knew him when they were both very young and had to admire how he had grown into a very physically attractive man. He was certainly a far cry from his awkward, self-conscious teen days. But now his sense of good and evil had been greatly influenced, as it had been for almost everyone in both kingdoms.

Danny noticed the unconscious Weasel tied to a chair. "And _who _is _that_," he questioned.

"_That_ is an enemy agent sent to find us," Norbert said.

"Why did you bring him here," Danny asked, annoyed by the unexpected inconvenience.

"He was about to blow my cover at the Ink Well," Eliza said.

"So I had to knock him out," Norbert finished.

"Was he alone," Danny asked.

"We're not sure…"

There was a pause. Danny almost looked like he was about to pop. "So you are telling me… that it is very possible… that he could have had fellow agents at that bar?"

Norbert gulped loudly and shrunk back, hiding behind Eliza. "Maybe you would have done something different," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Danny's cheeks returned to their normal color as he thought about that last inquiry. He really didn't have a snappy comeback to that. But he didn't have to think of one. A loud groan came from their captive.

"Oh… where am I," Weasel moaned.

Danny stood up straight, placing his hands on his waist. He stood in front of the prisoner and cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that's confidential," he answered.

Weasel blinked a few times to clear his head and looked up at the tall figure. "Well if it isn't the famous Danny Phantom," Weasel said, "How's life under the thumb of that queen of yours?"

Danny squinted at the comment. "Better now that we've captured the first prisoner of war."

Weasel knew better than to show any sort of anger. He just looked up at the ghost man with a sly smile. "So what brings you and your friends to the fine kingdom of Black and White," he asked, looking at the two others.

"Word has it that your queen needs to be dethroned," Danny said, smiling a little.

"Oh but you must be mistaken," Weasel stated suavely. "The last time I checked, it was _your_ antsy queen that was causing all the trouble."

Danny swiftly slapped Weasel across the face, getting tired of the word play that he was somehow losing at. "Enough," he stated, "Let's get to the point. You will tell me everything I want to know and maybe you will live through the night."

"Now what would I have to gain from telling you anything if you are going to kill me anyway," he asked, remaining annoyingly calm even after being slapped.

"So you don't trust me," Danny asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Weasel smiled and shook his head lightly. "Not a bit."

Danny gritted his teeth and reared back his hand once again to slap the stubborn agent. But he was abruptly interrupted by a barrage of lasers breaking down the door.

Buttercup burst into the room. "Nobody move!" she screamed loudly. Samurai Jack quickly followed her, back-flipping in with sword drawn.

"Agents! Escape 416!" Danny shouted loudly.

Instantly, Eliza and Norbert jumped towards their leader and latched onto him. And before either Jack or Buttercup could react, the three ghosted through the floor.

"No!" Buttercup jumped towards them in an attempt to keep them from escaping, but she was too late. "Dang it! They got away!" She brought down her fist in anger and left a large hole in the floor.

"They won't get far," Jack said, untying Weasel from the chair, "Now that Weasel knows their identities, we can put a hit on them. The whole MND will be after them."

"But Queen Mandy will not be satisfied until we catch them," Weasel said, "And with a superhero on their team, those three won't be easy to nab."

"We'll get them," Buttercup said angrily, "Even if I have to hunt them down myself."

"So Weasel, who were they exactly," Jack asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll just say, Gaz sent an all-star cast to do her dirty work…"

* * *

_Just another chapter... not my favorite, but still good. Let me know what you think! _


	6. An Unwanted Interlude

Chapter Six- An Unwanted Interlude

Dib stood next to his homemade hovercraft, having trouble finding his keys and holding his paperwork at the same time. He awkwardly maneuvered the folder around, digging his hand in each of his many pockets. It had been a long day, but he still had important work to do and he needed to be on his way fairly soon.

"Darn it, where did I put them," he said.

"Looking for something," a voice said.

Dib gasped and turned around quickly. He blinked a few times into the darkness, but even as his eyes settled, he could see no one. He looked around with a furrowed brow, his heart pounding rabidly. But no one was there.

He turned back towards his hovercraft and nearly jumped out of his skin to see the General standing extremely close to him. He leaped back and put a hand over his chest. "Don't do that!" he exclaimed.

"When did you get so jumpy," she said, smiling at him.

"When evil women decided to start surprising me in parking lots," Dib said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Do you really have to ask," she asked, stepping closer to him.

He backed away from her nervously. "Why can't you take a hint, Tak," he asked, "I don't know how many times I've told you I'm not interested."

"But you _are_ interested," she said, "Watch."

She stepped up to him and put a hand on his chest. She could feel him shudder underneath her touch and feel his heart pound passionately. He tried to stifle his feelings, but it was hard to suppress his body's natural reaction.

He backed away from her but backed right into a car. The sudden stop caught him off guard and he looked behind him to see what he hit.

Tak used the moment to practically throw herself on him and pin him against the vehicle.

"So how did Gaz like my tactics," she asked, pressing her chest into his.

"A little off-topic, don't you think," he responded, his voice cracking.

"I was just curious," she said. She looked down, enamored with the sight of their bodies conforming to one another's. It was a feeling they were both familiar with.

Dib gulped. "Well… if you don't mind, Tak, I really need to be going," he said, hoping his assertion would be enough to ward her off.

"Where do you have to go that's so important," she asked, momentarily being completely serious. She had always made it her personal mission to know exactly what all the royal staff did outside the palace walls, just to be sure no one was turning traitor.

"Well…," Dib said, his mind racing for a good excuse, "It's… a book club," he concluded.

"Oh really," she said with a sultry smile, "Sounds fun. Mind if I join you," she asked, leaning even closer until their faces nearly touched.

"Uhhh! It's a… _gentleman's_ book club," he said, his voice rising in volume.

Tak lifted both eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, Dib," she said with a pleasantly astounded smile, "I had no idea…"

Dib thought about what he said for a moment and his eyes got wide. "No! Not _that_ kind of gentleman's club!"

"Oh Dib, it's nothing to be ashamed of," she said, the fire in her eyes growing, "In fact, I'm almost relieved. I had always thought you'd become a prude since we broke up."

"Well… just because I'm not with you doesn't mean I'm dead," he said, trying to be assertive but having a hard time of doing so.

"Good," she said, "Then you won't mind if I do _this_."

Suddenly, she wedged her hand in between the car and his butt and gave him a squeeze.

He yelped loudly and jumped at the rash action. "W-wait Tak! We can't do this anymore. We are professionals," he said, looking for an escape.

"That's what makes it so kinky," she said, digging a hand underneath his shirt.

He dropped his folder of papers and grabbed both of her wrists, holding them far away from him. "Seriously, Tak! We shouldn't do this! We are supposed to be examples of good protocol for the citizens of…," he began, his heart still going at a hundred miles per hour.

But without warning, Tak lunged forward and forced her lips onto his, cutting his sentence off.

Dib grunted against her mouth, his eyes wide with surprise and alarm. He tried to push her away, but she was strong for a woman, or for anyone for that matter. But he could feel his knees grow weak as she explored his mouth with her tongue. He closed his eyes, momentarily giving in to the sensation. He let go of her wrists and placed his arms around her. He savored the familiar moment of intimacy. He had always loved the way her body fit so comfortably against his, as if they were a perfect match. Such happy memories flooded back to him as his tongue slid in and out of her mouth.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he pushed her away. "No! I can't! I can't do this anymore," he said, picking up his folder.

Tak rolled her eyes, annoyed that he had come to his senses yet happy that she was able to get that far with him. It was the most intimate she had gotten him to. So in her mind, she had won a small victory.

Dib stepped around her and walked over to his hovercraft, frantically searching for his keys. Tak stood behind him casually, her hands placed behind her back.

Beads of sweat lined his forehead. "I don't know what came over me, but don't read into that," Dib said, still searching.

Tak forcefully grabbed his shoulder and flipped him around. With a strong shove, she threw him against the hovercraft, where he landed with a loud clang. He flinched as she stepped forward, getting uncomfortable close yet again.

"I already have," she said with an evil smile. With sultry grace, she reached into his inside coat pocket and removed his keys. She dangled them in front of his face tauntingly.

"You have a pleasant night, Dib," she said, dropping the keys on the ground. And with that, she turned around and walked away without another word, swinging her hips as she left.

Dib just stood there for a moment. His breath seemed to echo loudly in the dark palace parking lot. For some reason, his eyes were watering like crazy and he blinked away the would-be tears. After he was sure she was gone, he growled in frustration loudly. Without thinking, he turned and kicked the side of his hovercraft. He quickly regretted it, for now his toes were throbbing in pain. But that was the very least of his troubles.

"Damn these women!"

* * *

_Poor Dib... Why do I torture him so? I hope you weren't too disappointed with the identity of the General. This story is getting pretty Invader Zim heavy, don't you think? _


	7. Traitors

Chapter Seven- Traitors

Dib walked the lonely street cautiously, every now and then looking over his shoulder. His coat collar remained flipped up over her face and he would occasionally pull his hat down. His file folder sat snuggly against his chest beneath the coat. No matter what, he had to make sure no one recognized him. But in this neighborhood, it wouldn't be much of a problem. There were only a handful of streetwalkers about and no one really seemed to care who he was or what he was doing.

He quickly turned a corner into a dark alley. He knew the path too well. He had been taking it about three times a week for the past two years. So it had pretty much been burned into his psyche. He went up to an old, worn door, looking over his shoulder once more. He whispered the secret knock as he struck the door lightly.

"Shave and a haircut… two bits."

A tiny slot in the door opened to reveal a set of large blue eyes with very feminine eyelashes.

"What's the password," a shrill voice asked.

Dib cleared his throat once. "I'll have a double Krabby Patty with cheese, hold the cheese."

The eyes squinted. "Hold the cheese?"

Dib nodded.

The door slid open quickly as a yellow hand reached out and grabbed Dib by the front of his coat. Before he could say anything, he was roughly jerked inside the entryway and the door slammed behind him.

The short, yellow figure put a finger to his earpiece and spoke into his microphone. "Mothman has arrived."

Dib straightened his coat indignantly as he waited for clearance. "I told you, Spongebob. Easy on the threads."

"No problem, Boss. You best get downstairs. The others are waiting for you," he said, smiling a little. Spongebob had only recently gotten his job as doorman as was still quite happy with himself.

Dib nodded to him and proceeded down the semi-dark flight of stairs. As he neared the bottom, he could hear the familiar sounds of his fellow members as they socialized before the meeting.

He looked inside the crowded room when he reached the bottom. He scanned the room with his eyes, taking in the activity. About twenty-five of the members were there, not including the five lookouts at all the entrances and exits. They sat at various tables, busying themselves with one task or another. This was the norm before the leaders began each meeting. It was actually good for the group mentality. This way, everyone got to know each other so closely that they were practically all family.

Dib looked over at the dessert table.

"Oh yes, Muriel's chocolate pie," he said to himself. He made his way over to the table, greeting his fellow members as he walked by. At one table sat a unique set of characters known as the _Foster's Gang_. Mac, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco joined the alliance shortly after Madame Foster was imprisoned and executed for housing traitors to the crown. They made a proficient team and were always seen as important members, particularly Mac and Frankie.

The _Jellies_ sat at another table, playing Go Fish. Of all the members, they always seemed to be the most positive. Lazlo was a never-ending fountain of optimism and his good moods always spread to Raj and Clam. Though they were a silly bunch, they were still vital to the group morale. And it always helped to have three animal-tongues on call.

Timmy Turner, or the God-Kid, as some called him, sat casually talking to Sam and Tucker, the former best friends of a certain white-haired phantom. Timmy, now in his twenties, joined Dib's alliance after his fairies were imprisoned by Queen Gaz, while Sam and Tucker joined to get revenge on their traitor of a friend, Danny Phantom.

Dib managed to squeeze through all the tables and chairs, occasionally stopping to say hello to someone. Once he finally made it to the desserts, he was happily greeted again.

"Oh hello, Dib darling," Muriel said from behind the desserts table.

Dib couldn't help but smile at the warm old woman. She treated everyone as her grandchildren, insisting upon making all the food for their gatherings no matter how expensive it had become. And sitting right next to her, also with a benign smile, was Courage, her loyal dog. Though he wasn't as young as he used to be, he was still able to perform insane acts of strength. Also, he still retained his amazing ability to momentarily shape-shift.

"So what might you be interested in having, dear," Muriel asked.

"I could use a nice big slice of chocolate pie, ma'am," he said very politely.

"Well of course. Courage, be a dear and slice off a piece for our leader."

The dog nodded and handed Dib a large serving of pie on a paper plate. Dib thanked the two and headed over towards a familiar table. It was known as the Leader's Corner, for it was reserved for three special members of this strange society.

"Howdy, Dib."

"Hello, Sandy," he replied as he sat down, "Is Double Dee coming?"

"He should be here any moment," she said in her normal Texas accent, "We need to discuss a few things."

"I know."

Dib unzipped his coat and reached inside. He slapped the folder on the table and leaned back in his chair.

Sandy squinted at it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup. The names of Orange's three spies. I finally got my hands on their profiles."

"I find it suspicious that your sister kept their identities a secret from you. Do you think she suspects anything?"

"No, she's just always that way, ever since we were kids. She likes knowing things I don't. It makes her feel smart."

Across the room, a hello was shouted to someone entering the room. Dib and Sandy looked over towards the stairs and saw the third and final leader, Double Dee. He immediately began making his way to the leader's corner, carrying his large tote full of books and papers.

"Hello Sandy, Dib," he said as he sat.

"So what's new in the Land of Black and White," Sandy asked.

"Plenty," he said, taking out a folder of his own. "But I have a very bad feeling that Queen Mandy is on to me. I'm not sure, but I think she threatened me earlier tonight, as if she knew I was up to something."

Sandy and Dib looked at each other with worried glances. "We are running out of time," he said. She nodded in agreement.

"Mandy is not going to attack until the MND catches the Orange spies," Double Dee stated, "Or until Gaz strikes first."

"But Gaz won't strike until after her wedding to Zim," Dib replied, "She needs the full force of the Irken Armada to fight against Mandy's Underworld."

Sandy put a finger to her chin in thought. "When is the wedding?"

"I'm not sure. They keep changing it."

"You'll need to find out as soon as possible," Double Dee said. "By the way, did you get the profiles yet?"

"They're right here," Dib said, sliding the folder towards the other two.

Double Dee picked it up while Sandy scooted towards him so she could read it too. After a few moments of silence, Edd set the folder down, a stern look on his face. "Really?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe it.

Dib smiled and nodded.

Sandy rose from her seat. "Call the meeting… _La Resistance_ has a new mission."

* * *

_I think my personal favorite aspect of the story is La Resistance. I just like the idea of Nicktoons and Cartoon Cartoons coming together. I'll finish their meeting in the next chapter, so don't worry, you'll be in on everything. Toodles! _


End file.
